Dear Amy Rose
by IHeartSonAmy
Summary: A collection of letters penned by Sonic to Amy. Dear Amy Rose...
1. The First Letter

**Okay, so this was inspired by my last one-shot. I just felt like I should give you more of an insight of what some of the letters in Hidden Letters were. This will give you a chance to read more of them. So without further ado...**

The First Letter

Dear Amy Rose,

Okay, this is kinda new to me because as everyone knows I'm not much of a writer. Except that writing is actually an easier way to talk to you. Right, where to begin. I could start with the fact that I really like you but I won't. Oh shoot I kinda just did. I should really stop writing what I'm saying.

Anyways, it was Tails idea to write letters to you even if I had no intention of delivering them. Yeah he kinda saw me looking at you with 'glazed eyes'. And to him that meant that I did like you, and then he wouldn't give up and kept teasing me whenever he got the chance.

Eventually I told him the truth. About how I was too shy to tell you and whenever I tried to talk about the subject I ran out of words. That's when he told me to put my feelings to paper, so here I am. Telling you about why I'm writing a letter to you, how lame is that.

I'm most likely going to go on a run in while. I'll probably stop by yours and check up on you. It's 11:46pm so you're probably asleep. Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you're sleeping?

No? Dang, that's another thing I gotta add to my never ending list of things to tell you... at some point.

I could spend the rest of my life just watching you sleep. You look so calm and peaceful, like you're in your own little tranquil place, where nothing bad ever happens. I don't watch you sleeping every night in case you think I'm obsessed weirdo. Only the days when I can't sleep, it's one of the few things I can sit still a long time for. Well, you and chilli dogs just about covers it all of them actually.

That's all I gotta say for the moment...now how do you finish one of these things? I'm going to go ask my genius of a bro.

I'm back, I asked Tails and he said you sign it with your name, so here goes...

Yours now and forever

Sonic the Hedgehog xxx

P.S

Sorry for the bad letter, it's my first one so... I luv ya Ames x

**So there it is, the first letter he wrote to her. Sorry if he's a bit OOC but it wasn't on purpose.  
It is very very short but hopefully there will be lots of them.  
Chao for now ;)**

**Drop me a review if ya can...xx****eHh**


	2. Letter 2

**Firstly I'd like to thank JazzTheHedgehogSingingStar, PastaXRocks, r0ckst4r1, silverdawn2010, Jayden The Hedgehog, Koollolly, Lexi the Hedgehog and ProKitty202  
Wow! That's a lot of reviews for such a short letter :) **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one ^_^**

Dear Amy Rose,

Okay I really can't describe this, but there's just something pulling me towards you. I can outrun practically everything apart from light, but the fact remains that 'you can't run from destiny'. And I'm starting to believe that more and more with everyday I spend with you.

Every time I see you, I get butterflies in my stomach and when I'm running somehow you just drift into my thoughts. And when someone mentions you, I just can't help but smile because hearing your name is enough to make my day.

Amy Rose.

Beautiful isn't it.

So I'm starting to rethink how I act when you come charging at me. Your hugs are always so warm and comforting, I'm sure I enjoy them way more than I should but...I really wish that I could hug you back and not run from you, but it would get too many people suspicious.

You have the most gorgeous green eyes; they can brighten even the dullest of days. The way they twinkle with joy; you put the stars themselves to shame. Their light is nothing compared to yours.

When you first meet a person, the first thing you notice about them is their eyes. And I fell for yours the moment I saw them. Even now, after years of knowing you, I still get lost in their beauty.

Tails wanted to know where I disappeared to last night because apparently he wanted to ask me if I wanted a late night chilli dog. Man, was I nervous when he asked me. I wasn't exactly about to tell him that I spent half the night with you, and the other half sleeping on your roof. So I did what I always do under pressure...run.

Back to the 'pull' thing. I'm sure there's some sort of invisible bond between us, holding us together so that were never too far apart. I always figured that's how you found me after I'd run away, you just followed your heart and it would bring us together.

By the way, the cookies you sent over were delicious. You have to teach me how to make them someday...when I have the patience to actually bother baking anything. On second thoughts, maybe not, but they were really nice all the same.

I better go now; I'm supposed to be 'helping' Tails clean the garage/workshop. So I'll write to you again soon.

Yours now and forever

Sonic the Hedgehog xxx

P.S

You can fall from the sky, you can fall from a tree but the best way to fall is in love with me because you can be sure that I'll be there to catch you.

**I actually enjoyed writing this letter a lot. Anyways, review if you can...xx**

**Chao for now ;)**


	3. Letter 3

**Hello again guys. This chapter isn't quite as romantic as the last one but, hopefully it makes sense. Sorry in advance if it doesn't...I tried.**

Dear Amy Rose

Ouch! You really pack a punch with that hammer of yours don't ya? Talk about a short temper or what. I guess that's one of the things I admire about you most. You know how to stand up for yourself when things get tough.

Now I also know not to tease you about getting caught by Eggman, my head's really gonna hurt in the morning. It was worth it though; you look so cute when you're mad. The way your eyes flare up in anger and your voice goes all squeaky.

I can fight hundreds of robots and battle with someone five times the size of me and be perfectly fine with it. Yet, somehow you make me weak at the knees and completely helpless to do anything about it. Only _you_ can do that Amy. And to be quite honest...It kinda scares me.

Not that you make me feel weak or anything. Just that, if you were used against me I wouldn't know what to choose. The world or you. If I chose the world I know for a fact that I would die inside, and if I chose you I'd have to live with the guilt of others getting hurt.. And you'd probably be pretty mad at me for putting you before others safety.

That's also another reason for me not wanting to tell you the truth. If I got hurt, then you'd be pretty upset. But if you knew that I was in love with you, then...I know it would be really hard for you to get over me.

If there's one thing we have in common with each other, then it's the fact that we'll both put our own necks on the line to save others. Even if there is the risk that we might not make it out alive ourselves, at least other people will have a chance at a new life.

I know I haven't been completely honest with you about my true feelings, but I'm sure you're smart enough to figure them out on your own. The way you look at me sometimes, makes me think that you already know everything. If you do, you sure are hiding it well.

Eggman's causing trouble...again. At least I'll get to see you and not have to come up with a rubbish excuse, as to why I turned up at the exact same place as you. Until next time, Rosy.

Yours now and forever

Sonic the Hedgehog xxx

P.S

I can conquer all the evil in the world with one hand...as long as you're holding the other.

**Okay, I hope you liked it. I wanted it to be...different...from the last chapters. How he'd feel if he really was put in that situation. Anyway review if you can...xx**

**Chao for now ;)**


	4. Letter 4

**Thankyou all for your lovely reviews ^_^ I really appreciate them. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. Anyways, on with the next one...**

Dear Amy Rose,

Man, you look so beautiful when you're daydreaming. Tails had to hit me round the head to stop me staring at you. I still managed to sneak a few glances at you when no one other than Tails was looking though.

I've always wondered what it is that you daydream about. Is it about us? I know that's what I would dream about. A world where we could live alongside each other happily, without having to worry about anyone getting hurt. Yup, that and me eating the world's biggest chilli dog.

I found this beautiful field of flowers today. Maybe I'll take you there someday; it really was a magical sight. We could go when the sun's about to set and watch it from the cliff top. Now I'm the one daydreaming. But I do plan on taking you there, when I finally get the nerve to ask you out.

Yeah...I probably wouldn't count on that happening anytime soon. I've only just managed to talk to you properly without the words getting caught in my throat. I must have looked like a right dumb idiot before.

Have you ever wondered what life would be like if you hadn't met certain people? If I hadn't of met you and Tails, who knows where I'd be right now. Dead probably. You and Tails have saved my butt so many times. But I've also saved yours so I guess were all even there.

But I do know one thing for sure, that my life would be a lot more empty and a lot less interesting. I'd miss you all too much. The way Tails has to be smart at... well everything. And the way you...well I'd just miss you, I guess.

The way your bangs fall into your face no matter how hard you try to keep them back. The way your eyes twinkle when I smile at you. And your ever so famous hugs, I'd miss those the most.

Okay, I'm bringing myself down with talk of you two not being in my life. I'm gonna go on a run to see if I can shake this feeling. I'll write to you again soon, hopefully I'll be in a more cheery mood then.

Yours now and forever

Sonic the Hedgehog xxx

P.S

If a kiss was a raindrop I'd send you a shower, if a hug was a second I'd send you an hour, if a smile was water I'd send you the sea, if you needed love I'd send you me

**Thankyou for reading and drop me a review if you can :D  
I'm going on holiday on Monday so I don't know how often I'll be able to update for the next month. Hopefully you won't have to wait too long ^_^  
Chao for now ;)**


	5. Letter 5

**Hey guys, I finally managed to hook up to my cousins internet ^_^**

**Thankyou to SugarhogRose, Mana The Cat Magician, Silverdawn2010, SonamyLover, Prokitty202, AquaRaven, Alixsems and JazzTheHedgehogSingingStar for reviewing. Your all so nice in your reviews...  
I hope you guys enjoy this next instalment...xx**

Dear Amy Rose,

Hey, what going on. Been busy so I haven't had much time to write to you, unfortunately. Just that Eggman's been busy which ultimately means that I've been busy too, busy stopping him from conquering the world.

I mean, you would've thought he'd have learned by now. As long as were around, there is just no way he can win...ever. Anyway, I'm going to go visit you later. Can't wait to see the surprised look on your face.

I know that it doesn't sound like me to go visit someone but you left your spare keys down me and Tails' place yesterday. I'm going to use that as my excuse; at least it's believable...

I got you this pink rose about an hour ago, but I'm not quite sure on how to give it to you. I don't know if I should write a note to go with it, whether I should just hand it straight over or if I should get someone else to deliver it for me. I _want_ to give it to you myself but...then you'd never get it.

It's a beautiful rose though, just like you. I was running through that field I told you about when it caught my eye. At first I thought it was you sleeping on the grass, so I was kinda disappointed when I saw the flower. But after I got a good look at it, I just had to get it for you.

Its pink petals curve round the stem so gracefully, I just think of you whenever I see it. The colour is strikingly similar to yours, only less vibrant. And it's a rose like you.

I brushed up on my flower meanings and found that a pink rose stands for happiness, appreciation, and gentle love. It also say's please believe me. So I want you to believe me when I tell you about how I feel about you...hopefully in the near future.

I get scared thinking that you might reject me for taking so long to tell you, or that when I do tell you, you'll have moved on to other guys. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that you'll still love me.

I'm planning on bringing a purple rose with me when I reveal the truth to you, because it stands for love at first sight. And if you mix blue and pink together you get purple, is it any wonder I fell for you when I first saw you.

So, wish me luck when I do finally decide that it's the right time. And that Egghead gives up soon so that he isn't a threat to either of us anymore. I love you...

Yours now and forever

Sonic the Hedgehog

P.S

Thinking of you keeps me awake, dreaming of you keeps me asleep, being with you keeps me alive, but most of all loving you keeps me happy.

**Thankyou for reading and review if you can ^_^**

**Chao for now ;)**


	6. Letter 6

**Thankyou to silverdawn2010, Mana The Cat Magician, Lexi The Hedgehog, PastaXRocks, JazzTheHedgehogSingingStar, Vampgrrl101 and SherryBlossom for reviewing...xx **

**Vampgrrl101 –A purple rose does stand for eternal love but it also stands for love at first sight, I just didn't use the full meaning of it...xx**

**SherryBlossom – Yes, she is reading them one by one, but this story is just the letters themselves ^_^**

Dear Amy Rose,

Stupid, stupid, stupid...I can't believe I can't even give you a flower without chickening out. It really is quite embarrassing. I could probably give everyone in the world a flower of some sort, no problem (old Eggy would get one with a ton of thorns though). Yet I can't give you a simple rose.

I went to give you your keys yesterday and I was about to get the rose out but you opened the door and I just lost my nerve. I tried lots of times afterwards too, like when you went to the kitchen to get me a drink, or when you went to check on the muffins you were making... I had at least seven chances to give it to you, and I blew all of them.

The same scenarios kept playing over and over in my head later in the day. The only difference was that they were what I think would have happened if I gave you the rose. I couldn't even sleep in the evening, I tried lots of different places, branches, and logs...I even went to my bed. No luck.

So I did what I normally do when I can't sleep...visit you. I'm lucky that you always leave your bedroom window open a crack, no matter what the weather is outside. I climbed the tree next to your house and managed to sneak in through your window, you were completely oblivious to the whole feat.

Somehow your calm breaths soothed into a peaceful sleep. Out of all the places I've fallen asleep; I've never fallen asleep on a chair... I didn't realise that I would come very close to being busted.

Thankfully I woke up at the first crack of dawn, mentally kicking myself for letting myself fall asleep in the first place. You looked so adorable right then, if you knew that I was with you, you'd probably be over the moon. Your hair looked so silky...I couldn't help but run my fingers through it. It felt really nice.

I decided to leave the rose next to you on your pillow. That way it'll be the first thing you'll see when you wake up. I didn't leave a note or anything though; That would just give everything away. I'll let you figure out who gave it you.

Luckily I left at exactly the right time. The second I was about to jump out the window, I saw you stirring from the corner of my eye. Part of me wanted to stay a little longer so that you'd at least catch a glimpse of me and know that it was me who gave the rose to you.

But another part of me wanted to get out of there quicker. That was the instinct that I decided to follow, I guess I'm just not completely ready to tell you yet.

I don't want to keep these letters on my desk anymore; they are becoming really obvious just sat on my desk. So I'm going to put all of them in the box Knuckles gave me for my birthday last year. The brown one with the chaos emerald design on it, I think it's under my bed at the minute.

It has a lock on it, so no one else can get in. And I keep the key to it in my glove, so there's no way anyone can get their hands on it. I wouldn't want anyone else to read them...well I do want you to read them someday.

Tails is calling me down for breakfast, so I'm gonna go. I love you Ames...

Yours now and forever

Sonic the Hedgehog xxx

P.S

I wrote your name in the sky, but the wind blew it away.  
I wrote your name in the sand, but the water washed it away.  
I wrote your name in my heart, and forever it will stay.

**Thankyou for reading and review if you can...xx**

**Chao for now ;)**


	7. Letter 7

**Urghh, writers block is so annoying... finally managed to get this done though ^_^ It's not as good as I wanted it to be...hopefully it's not too bad.**

**Thankyou to Silverdawn2010, Lexi The Hedgehog, ADiDREAM, ProKitty202, PastaXRocks, SonamyLover, SugarhogRose, JazzTheHedgehogSingingStar for reviewing. **

Dear Amy Rose,

It's raining...which means I can't run. You know as much as everyone else how much I hate water. I don't get it, how can it be so horrible outside when the morning was so beautiful? I guess that's just one of the things of nature I'll never understand. That and why people like water...?

Seriously, it's just a liquid form of...I don't know, death? It's just so...horrible, and that's putting it in a nice way. I'd much rather take on Eggman than come close to water. Although, even my fear/hatred of water is nothing compared to my love for you. I've swum in water to save you before and I would do it again in a split second if I had to, no second thoughts.

I can't believe it. I really want to go for a run right now as well. I've got lots of different routes I take when I go out, but lately the one the goes past your house is the one I use most frequently. I don't even do it on purpose; my feet just take me that way automatically. I get to catch a glimpse of you if you're near the window though, that's one good thing about letting my feet control my runs.

I'm gonna take you on a run with me someday. Then you can feel the same exhilarating experience that I do. The whole world around you becomes a multicoloured blur yet everything becomes clearer, if that makes any sense. It's amazing though, when I run in the rain, which is only when I'm caught out in it, time itself seems to freeze as the droplets are suspended in the air.

You would find it absolutely amazing. Seriously. I think your daydreaming is starting to rub off on me. I just spent the last ten minutes staring at a photo of us...maybe I'll tell you about it some time. When I have more time to write that is...

Writing you letters really helps me relax, it lifts a weight of my shoulders. It's like I'm actually talking to you, even if it is just a one-sided conversation. I never knew I had so much to say about, well...anything. I've never been the most talkative person; I guess I'm not as sociable as other people.

The rains finally let up...I wish it had sooner, it's four in the afternoon and on a Sunday you and Cream always go to the park for a picnic no matter what the weather. I guess that's where I'm headed too. I wanna know what you made of the rose...

Catch you in about a minute or so, I'll probably write to you again in the evening and tell you how it went. I love you Ames...

Yours now and forever

Sonic the Hedgehog

P.S

My love for you is a journey that starts at forever and ends at never

**Thankyou for reading and review if you can...xx  
Hopefully the next letters won't take as long, and hopefully they'll be a bit longer ^_^ **

**Chao for now ;)**


	8. Letter 8

**Yay...I'm sixteen today. And I came back from holiday yesterday and I finally got my new laptop charger, so I'm back guys. I had lots of fun, but I missed home. **

**Big thanks to Silverdawn2010, Lexi The Hedgehog, PastaXRocks, BananaSkins, JazzTheHedgehogSingingStar, SugarhogRose, Vampgrrl101, 01sonamy01 for reviewing. And to everyone else who read the last chapter. All of you guys are amazing...and you make me feel like I'm amazing too ^_^ **

Dear Amy Rose,

Yes, Yes YES!  
...I just finished my five minute break dancing session. But never mind that...YES!

Okay, you're probably wondering why I keep saying the same thing over and over. Well, you know how earlier I was going to see you at the park. I found you and Cream and naturally, you both invited me to join you. I accepted gladly...and you two asked so sweetly.

Anyways, after about five minutes with you I realised that you were in an incredibly dazy mood. If me or Cream asked you something, you'd shake your head and be like 'huh, what happened'. You looked so innocent and adorable then.

Cream got suspicious and asked me what was wrong with you. I told her I didn't know and we both decided to ask you. That was probably not the best thing to do now that I think about it. Thanks to that, your one step closer to figuring out my little act.

We asked you why you were so out of it, and you replied that you woke up to the see the most beautiful flower ever. That was when I realised that if I didn't change the subject soon...then I could end up admitting everything.

So I tried changing the subject...to no avail. Cream started questioning you to no end...she eventually came to the question 'Who do you think gave it to you?'

You have no idea how nervous I was feeling at that point. I swear my heart was going to burst out of my chest. You started eyeing me curiously...I don't think Cream noticed because she started asking another question. You answered her politely as usual but your captivating eyes never left mine.

Luckily Vanilla came right about then to pick Cream up and they both left after saying goodbye. I probably should've left then too. But I wanted to spend a little more time with you. It was just me and you...cleaning up after the picnic...no one else was in the park due to the fact that it had been raining.

Unfortunately, you picked that time to round on me and ask me who I thought gave you the flower. Your beautiful eyes were glimmering with a guarded hope...what was I supposed to say. 'Well I don't know about you but I think I put the rose on your pillow while you were sleeping last night because I'm in love with you and managed to get out of there this morning mere seconds before you woke up?'

Come to think of it, you would have probably believed me if I did tell you that. Instead I decided to say 'I don't know but, whoever put the rose there must like you a lot to do that for you.' What...I couldn't help myself. And I do like you a lot.

I thought that would have got me off the hook this time without her thinking it was someone else. But apparently I'm not as good as lying as a like to think I am because right after I said that you gave me a really warm hug.

Did I mention you're hugs are really really nice. Yeah then you pulled away saying 'Thank you Sonic...the rose really is beautiful, and it was really thoughtful of you to give it to me this morning. Unfortunately you weren't as quick as you thought to jump out the window. I still caught a flash of blue when I woke up this morning.'

Then you kissed me left cheek and with that you left, leaving me stunned and completely glued to the spot. All in all...this hasn't turned out to be such a bad day. And my left cheek is still tingling...I wish I could have kissed you back. I will return the favour someday Rosy.

I've had this really dumb smile on my face ever since then though, and I have a feeling Tail's and Knuckles are discussing it downstairs right now. I'm gonna go check on them, so bye Ames. I love you.

Yours now and forever

Sonic the Hedgehog xx

P.S

If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you've made me smile, the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand.

**Meh...this didn't come out how I wanted it to. Hopefully you guys liked it though. It is the longest letter so far...**

**Thanks for reading and review if you can...xx  
If you review then I'll give you a slice of my virtual birthday cake. ^_^ **

**Chao for now ;)**


	9. Letter 9

**I hope you guys enjoyed your chocolate cake ^_^**

**Thanks to Lexi The Hedgehog, R0ckst4r1, 01sonamy01, JazzTheHedgehogSingingStar, Vampgrrl101, PastaXRocks, silverdawn2010, SugarhogRose, Mana the Cat Magician, GalexiatheChao and Ksonic for reviewing. Wow, eleven reviews...**

**I hope you guys like this next one as much as I liked writing it.**

Dear Amy Rose

Hmmm...What am I supposed to get? Yeah, looking back at it, that probably wasn't the best way to start the letter. Anyways, I miss you Amy, even though it's only been about two days since I saw you. That had to be the best day of my life...so far.

I keep thinking about what happened, the other day at the picnic. I wish I could relive it, at least then I'd be a little more prepared...if I could relive it, I would kiss you first. Yeah...never mind.

Okay, so it's your birthday in a few days and I really have no clue as to what to get you. I can't just ask you upfront...that would spoil the surprise. I guess I _could_ talk to Cream about it, but she's just a kid. And there's the risk that being your best friend she might tell you that I asked her, even if it's by accident.

Actually, I've decided not to ask anyone. If I know you as well as I think I do, then I should be able to come up with the perfect gift without anyone else's help.

I'm gonna get you a bunch of flowers, but I need to get something else too...besides, they wither too quickly. I want to get you something that will show you how I feel, but only subtly, without telling you straight out. I want it to be something that you can treasure...forever.

What else are you interested in...Flowers, friends, jewellery...me? Forget that last bit, I kinda got a bit carried away. Okay so...I'm getting you flowers, all your friends are gonna come to visit you anyway, I guess that leaves jewellery.

Okay so I narrowed it down to either a necklace or a bracelet. I could get a necklace that says 'I love you' on it...nope, too obvious. Although, I could get that, and use it to confess to you. I think that would make a pretty cool birthday present for you.

Or I could get a bracelet for you. You wear those gold bangles anyway, so how about a charm bracelet or something. And I could get some little charms to make up a message for you. And it wouldn't make me as nervous as the last idea.

I don't know. Why is choosing a present for you so difficult. Everyone else is really easy. Tails – New toolbox. Knuckles – well, staying away from the master emerald is present enough for him. Cream – a cute toy. I think you get the picture.

But you, you're so difficult for me to figure out. I wanna get you something that you'll really like, but...I just can't seem to figure you out completely.

I mean, you say you love...but the way I casually shrug you off doesn't deter you. You always run after me knowing that you have no chance of catching up to me. You really are different from other girls.

Anyways, I guess I'm paying a trip to the jewellers. I hope I find what I'm looking for, wish me luck.

Yours now and forever

Sonic the Hedgehog xx

P.S

If kisses were the water I would give you the sea, if hugs were the leaves I would give you a tree, but if love was time, I would give you all eternity

**Thanks for reading and review if you can...xx**

**The next chapter is gonna be the letter that was included in Hidden Letters but I'm gonna add to it and stuff to make it fit in with the rest of the letters. Maybe I'll change it on there too...maybe **

**Chao for now ;)**


	10. Amy's Birthday Letter

**Okay, this is the new and improved letter, nuff said. Thanks for your reviews everyone, they mean a lot.**

Dear Amy Rose,

Happy Birthday Rosy…xx

You looked absolutely beautiful; I had a hard time trying to stay away from you. You were wearing this amazing green dress that complimented your eyes perfectly.

I hope you liked my present; I decided to go with the charm bracelet. As for the charms, they include a red rose and a leaf. They were meant to stand for true love and hope respectively.

There was a pink heart on there too. Good luck trying to figure out what that one stands for. Anyways, the last two charms on there were a sun and a shoe. The sun is supposed to represent you, because you always brighten my day.

And the shoe is meant to stand for me…you know me, liking running and all. I think that kinda gave out the right message. Hopefully…

I still wear the shell bracelet you made me back on Earth; it's safely hidden from view under my left glove. It's my lucky charm against water, and after all the trouble you went through to make it…I just had to fix it. If you ever hear a soft clinking sound when I'm near you, then you'll know what it is.

I was planning on telling you the truth about my feelings (yup, I finally decided that I _was_ going to tell you) but then I my mind just went blank every time I approached you. You probably thought I was being a right freak at the time, walking up to you and gawping like a goldfish.

Why'd you always have to make me so nervous? I hope you had great day though. My only regret is that my stupid nerves got the better of me, otherwise at this moment in time you would've been mine.

Oh yeah…I left a bouquet of roses for you but didn't sign them, I'm sure you'll be able to guess who gave them to you. I picked them just before delivering them; they even had the morning dew still hanging on the petals.

Err… I think that Eggman's up to something. I'm gonna go check up on the area, if he is…you aren't gonna be happy at him for ruining your birthday. Actually…I'd like to see that.

Write to ya soon Ames.

Yours now and forever

Sonic the Hedgehog xx

P.S

It's been said that you only truly fall in love once, but I don't believe it. Every time I see you, I fall in love all over again

**Thanks for reading and review if you can…xx**

**Chao ;)**


	11. After The Confession

**Ack...just over half a month since I last updated. Sorry guys, I've just been piled with homework and essays. Not much time for anything else at the minute, please don't throw stuff at me *puppy dog eyes*  
Oh, and last chapter I forgot to mention, the idea of having something to represent both Sonic and Amy was 01sonamy01's idea. Sorry about that, but thank you! ^_^ And thanks to everyone who reviewed too. You guys are Awe-some!  
This chapter is set after Sonic confesses; I really got stuck for what to do so I skipped to this part...**

Dear Amy Rose,

Did you know that if you actually take time to look around you, the world seems like such a beautiful place? I didn't, but after spending a day with you and slowing down a little bit I appreciate it more. I said the same thing to Knuckles, but all he said was 'I feel sorry for whoever has to put up with your cocky ego!' I do not have an ego...cocky, maybe.

I really had no idea that yesterday was actually gonna be one of the best days of my life. It started out just like any other day. You came down in the morning, looking lovely as always, and Tails and me were discussing Eggman. I'd left you behind a few times whenever Eggman showed up and you decided to bring that up. Tails gave me the signal that Eggman was stirring trouble downtown; we made a signal because I talked to Tails about how I didn't want to put you in danger anymore.

Anyways, I sent you upstairs to see if you could get my spare pair of sneakers. In the meantime, me and Tails left to find Eggman. The whole time we were with Eggman, there was something in the back of my head...I knew that I'd forgotten something, but I wasn't quite sure what. Well, there was you, but I'd left you at home for your own protection.

Half an hour to sixty minutes later, I'm not brilliant with time, we got home. I still hadn't figured out what it was that was constantly fluttering at the back of my mind. Anyways, me and Tails started arguing about what we wanted for lunch when you walked in. I tried to act like I had completely forgotten that I'd left you at home, you looked a bit out of it though. That's when I sneakily invited you to lunch today.

Anyways, about the constant bugging from what I'd forgotten, I decided to take a run to see if I could shake it off. That's when you asked to talk to me. I thought you were probably gonna end up whacking me with the hammer like all the other times I'd left you behind, but you looked deep in thought so I agreed.

Anyway, long story short, the thing bugging me was that I'd left the letter to you on the table and sent you up to my room. I ended up showing you all the letters and telling you the truth. It wasn't exactly the way I was planning on telling you but...now; I wouldn't have it any other way.

I feel so much better now that everything between us is out in the open. It's like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I can finally tell you everything face to face...rather than just _think_ it. Well, not everything...not straight away anyway. I'm gonna have to slowly build up my courage around you, and then maybe...never mind.

I am in such a good mood today, absolutely everything has gone perfectly. You showed me all the places you go to when you're bored or upset. And in return I took you to some of the places that are special to me. We both made chilli dogs, even though Tails refused point blank to eat any of the ones I made...something about me and cooking not being a good match. I actually agree with him, they did look a bit...odd. I ended up feeding them to the birds, despite Tails opinion it turns out they _like_ chilli dogs, smart things.

It is now 12:45 am, but I'm too restless to sleep. Thoughts of you keep drifting into my head...the way you smiled so sweetly every time you caught me looking at you. And your glittering forest green eyes...yup, nothing could _ever_ compare to those. Oh, and your cute giggling...it's still ringing in my ears.

I've already been on a few runs...deliberately going past your house. There was some light coming from your room, guess you can't sleep either huh. Anyways...this letter is really special to me. This is the first letter that you'll read at the time it was written. Earlier on, you asked me 'I think it's amazing that you wrote letters to me. Are you going to keep doing it?'

So, just to let you know Ames...I'm going to keep writing to you until there is some reason which makes it impossible for me to write to you. Even then, I'm sure I'd come up with some way of communicating with you. Now that were finally a couple...took us long enough, okay, it took _**me**_ long enough, nothing is ever gonna split us apart.

As for Eggman, I'm sure we could both take him on...together! He really isn't going to be too much of a problem...I'm pretty sure he's not clever enough to use you to his advantage, despite what his IQ tests say.

I love you Amy, and don't you _ever_ forget that, kay.

Yours now and forever,

Sonic the Hedgehog xx

P.S

It's hard to wait around for something that you know might never happen, but it's even harder to give up, when you know it's everything you want. But when things turn out right and you finally get it, you find out that it's even better than even _you_ could have ever imagined...

**Thank you for reading...xx**

**Hopefully next chapter I'll be switching back to before the confession. Unless you don't want me to...? Anyways, review if you can, I'd like to hear your opinion on how this chapter turned out...**

**Chao for now ;)**


	12. Headaches and Stargazing

Heya guys...you DO still remember me right. I'm really really sorry for not updating in _ages_. I was working on a rewrite and some other stuff, as well a ton of school work. Why does homework never seem to end! Anyways, I hope this chapter makes up for the wait...xx Thanks for reviewing ^_^

...xxx...

Dear Amy Rose,

My head really hurts, I was having another showdown with Eggman earlier, but my mind was a bit...preoccupied. So I ended up misjudging the distance and ending up hitting his robot head first. Did I mention my head really hurts? I guess it was worth the pain though...I had you as my nurse. You even made some 'feel better' chilli dogs. I didn't think it was possible, but they were even better than you normally make em.

After I dropped you home earlier, I saw Tails gazing out the window. I have this inkling that he's falling for Cream. I saw him looking at her earlier, and he reminded me of myself. When we weren't together that is. I'm kind of debating whether or not to talk to him about it or not. He was always there for me when I needed him, so I think I should probably return the favour.

It's 10:10 right now, and with this headache, I have a feeling it's gonna be a long night. Oh well, I guess I could always take you out stargazing, but you're probably sleeping. I'll check if your awake in about ten minutes, if not then I guess I'm just gonna have to put on some really old recording of Eggman making some speech, that'd definitely put me to sleep...or make my headache even worse. But I guess I'm willing to take the chance.

Did I mention that Eggman knows were going out, no? Well he does. But I wouldn't worry too much about it. He'd have to go through me before he even had the slightest chance of getting to you, and judging by all our past battles...there's like a zero percent chance of that happening when I'm still around. Just try to be a little extra careful when you're out on your own though okay.

Thinking about you actually makes my head hurt a little less. I guess I've found my medicine, now I'm definitely gonna have to spend more time with you. Well, I guess I'm off. I gotta deliver this letter and check if you wanna go stargazing...if your asleep then I'll come over tomorrow morning. I love ya Ames

Yours now and forever

Sonic the Hedgehog xxx

P.S

If a star fell each time I thought about you then the moon would truly realise what loneliness is really like

...xxx...

That was refreshing. I missed writing this too much. And just before I go, I'd like to thank Jonman14 for his idea, I'm gonna use it for the next chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading and review if you can... Chao ;)  
xx...IHeartSonAmy...xx


	13. Amy's Reply

Okay, first of all I'd like to thank Jonman14 for giving me the idea for this chapter. I'm sure you guys are gonna love it! I know I did...xx

Thanks for the reviews; hopefully I didn't take too long to update...xx

...xxx...

Dear Sonic the Hedgehog,

I had an amazing time stargazing with you yesterday. The night sky's never been as beautiful as it was yesterday. Did you make a wish on the shooting star? I hope mine comes true...someday. I'm not usually asleep at 10:30pm by the way. I find it hard to fall asleep because I keep thinking of you...my dreams are nothing compared to my life anymore, although they still are sweet dreams.

Aw, poor you. I hope you haven't still got a headache, although you did keep rubbing your head earlier. I think I'll make you something to cheer you up, apple pie, how's that? I'll bring it over when I post this letter for you.

I find your letters so cute I just _**had**_ to write one back. I find it so adorable that even after we're going out, between saving the world and running, you still find the time to write letters to me.

I still find it slightly hard to believe that I have you as my boyfriend. I mean, I tried to get you for years...but it was all worth it in the end. And I even managed to find out things about you that I didn't know before. Huh...I miss you Sonikku.

I know I only saw you this morning but then you had to...that Eggman really gets on my nerves, he always seems to turn up when we're on a date. Seriously, can't he leave you alone for a couple of hours? If he turns ups next time we're together, then he's definitely going to be on the receiving end of my hammer. I mean you should know what that's like. Did I ever actually apologize for all those times, because I really am sorry?

Aw, Cream and Tails would make such a cute couple. And she could really help him get over Cosmo too. He was devastated after the Metarex incident, even if he did try to hide it. I'm pretty sure Cream likes him too, because he somehow always ends up in our conversations. If they got together maybe we could go on a double date! That would so cute. Maybe we should get them together, just to speed it up a little bit; they're both kind of shy. Then again love has its own strange way of working out, just like it did for us.

Do you know what would be so romantic? If we went on a moonlit picnic by Emerald Lake, it's really beautiful when it's all lit up by fireflies. And when the moon shines down, everything sparkles so magically...if you went there with me then it would be so perfect. I could make the food and stuff, and you could be the transport I guess. The Sonic express...nah, Sonikku sound so much better.

Ooh! I think my pies done. I'll see you in about ten minutes Sonic. I can already see your reaction to reading this letter...I love you sweetheart.

Yours forever and always

Amy Rose

P.S

I ran up the door, closed the stairs, said my pyjamas, and put on my prayers. Turned off the bed, and hopped into the light, all because you kissed me good night...xx

...xxx...

Soooooooooooo...what'dya think? ^_^  
It was kind of hard writing from a different POV, but I guess that helps me build as a writer.  
Review if you can, and until next time guys Chao ;) xx...IHeartSonAmy...xx


	14. It's Snowing

There's about a ton of snow outside my window...and that kinda inspired me to write a snow themed letter ^_^ It's not very long, but I didn't think it needed much else.

Thanks to SugarhogRose, Jonman14, 01sonamy01, SilverDawn2010, GalexiatheChao, Kurdave123, PastaXRocks, Ksonic, Mana The Cat Magician, Infinity Jazz Star Hedgehog, Draculaura113, NovusUmbra and kiz. You guys are awesome, and sorry for the late update (...again)

...xxx...

Dear Amy Rose,

The whole of Mobius has been covered with a blanket of snow. It's too early to go out yet, and you're probably asleep as well. I wouldn't normally be awake this early but me and Tails forgot to turn the heating on last night.

Knowing you, as soon as you read that part you'll probably start fussing over us like mad. Tails got the fire started downstairs and we were just sitting and talking for a bit. He's gone to bed now and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to write to you.

I know that snow is a form of water and all, but I sorta like it. It's much better than actual water. I guess the only thing I don't like about it is that I can't run as fast as usual for fear of running into a tree... or worse. Oh, I forgot the freezing winds; they really hurt when you run fast.

I really hope Eggman doesn't pick to attack in the snow, that would just be plain annoying. I mean, it's freezing out there, and slipping around after a load of robots isn't exactly easy.

There is one thing I enjoy the most when it snows though. Me and Tails always light the fireplace in the living room and share stories with a steaming cup of hot chocolate. This year I'll get to share that experience with you...and I'm pretty sure who Tails might be inviting. A little rabbit who's name Tails can't say without stuttering first.

I always tease the little guy about Cream...he just looks so helpless when he looks at her. It's kinda weird to think that I once looked at you with that look. But everything worked out okay for us, so hopefully it will for them as well.

It's started snowing...again. Like snowing half the night wasn't enough, if it keeps up, then I might even have to walk to your house later. Now that is something I really do **not** wanna do. Walking is just so...if I say something I'm probably gonna end up insult the rest of Mobius aren't I?

Anyway, hopefully the snow will die down and I can come pick you up later. If not...I'm still gonna try and get to you, even if it does mean having to walk.

Yours now and forever,

Sonic the Hedgehog

P.S

If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes. Only then would you realize how special you are to me...xx


	15. Snowdrops And Singing

Thanks to 01sonamy01, Ksonic, Jonman14, cookythefoxcat, SugarhogRose, Infinity Jazz Star Hedgehog, GalexiatheChao and iHEARTthePEN113 for reviewing. Hope everyone has a brilliant 2011!

...xxx...

Dear Amy Rose,

I'm glad the snows started melting, it means were one step closer to spring. And it means that I can run without having the constant fear of falling flat on my face. Thankfully, I didn't fall over during the snow at all...slipped a few times but I didn't actually fall over. I was sat by the fireplace yesterday and I had a load of random thoughts in my head, but the one about Eggman slipping and falling in the snow had me laughing for over ten minutes. I'm still smiling as I'm writing this...that is one thing that even _**I**_ would fall flat in the snow to see. I doubt that will ever happen though, I mean who's ever heard of Eggman leaving home without that round Eggmobile of his? But that won't stop me imagining it.

I didn't know that flowers bloomed in the snow...or right after it. I was on a run as usual earlier and there it was... poking out of the snow, the petals facing down as if it was examining the snow. Tails told me it was most likely a Snowdrop...the name fits. The reason why I stopped in the first place was because it looked so much like a little snow sculpture. I went closer to admire it, when I realised it was an actual flower...in actual snow. Well, what's left of the snow anyway?

Seeing it bloom in such a desolate place reminded me of the wonder of nature. Not many people realise the true beauty of things like that. You and Cream are huge exceptions, you both see miracles in everything...every flower, cloud and tree is a miracle to you. But I guess that's what makes you special. You're different to other girls out there. Most of them would rather be out partying but you wouldn't mind sitting in your back garden listening to the birds sing...or else singing to them yourself. What? I wasn't listening to you last weekend when you were gardening? Okay maybe I was...but your voice just kept drawing me in every time I tried to sneak away without being noticed. I decided to jump up the tree and sit there until you finished...you have an amazing voice. How come you don't sing more often?

I want you to know that you're one of the most selfless people I've ever had the pleasure to meet. And the most beautiful girl I ever have, or ever _**will**_ meet. That's one thing that I am completely sure about in my life. Everyone knows I'm not one to plan my future, I just take it as comes, but I will do whatever I can to make sure you're always in it. Always smiling and always happy.

I gotta burn off all my extra energy so I'll catch ya later. Love ya Ames!

Yours now and forever

Sonic the Hedgehog xxx

P.S

If you held up eleven roses in front of the mirror, you'd be looking at twelve of the most beautiful things in my world


	16. Letter 16

Geez, been a while since I've written one of these. Here goes nothing...  
Big thanks to Eco Black Bird, Galexia the Chao, Jonman14, Infinity Anime Chick, 01SonAmy01, Mana the Cat Magician, SugarhogRose, jazzy roxx97, MaddieisYourWorstNightmare and ohsnapitzjenelle143 for reviewing. Much appreciated guys!

_**...xxx...**_

_**Before the events of Hidden Letters...**_

Dear Amy Rose,

Just to make one thing clear...My snowman was clearly a lot better than Knuckles. I mean, come on. His didn't even look anything like a snowman, it looked more like a poorly made sculpture of ol' Eggy – one's more than enough, we don't need any more replicas of him around. So what if mine had quills, it was a snowhedgeman which beats Eggman's sorry butt any time, and Knuckles'.

While you were out shopping earlier this morning, I decided to clear a path in your garden so you could get in and out easily without being knee deep in snow. It's nice to know that you'll be able to get home easily from now on, especially now that it's so cold outside.

I loved the cute bobble hat you were wearing earlier – pink and blue. I wonder if that was another one of your 'subtle' hints or just a coincidence. Either way, you looked absolutely amazing in it. I'm guessing you and Cream made them together because she was wearing a similar one.

I can't wait to come down yours later for the evening; it'll be nice to see everyone gathered in one place again. With all the snow, we haven't really been able to get together other than the snowball fights. I think I might ask you to make me some of your special hot cocoa. I don't know what it is about it, but it keeps me warm for hours after I've drank it. Not to mention that it tastes absolutely delicious.

You and Cream should really teach Tails to cook. I mean, he's okay and all but he just doesn't have that magic touch like the two of you do. I'm pretty sure if Cream offered, he'd take up the invitation at a speed to rival my own. He's always had a soft spot for the little rabbit, and I'm pretty sure she's got one for him too.

I think Tail's just came home with the parts for the Tornado. It's gotten pretty roughed up with all this frosty weather. I promised I'd help him so I'll write you again soon. Maybe you'll even come down before the evening to ask for some help decorating – I've definitely got my fingers crossed. Keep safe Amy Rose. Catch ya later.

Yours now and forever

Sonic the Hedgehog x

P.S

The shortest word I know is 'I', the sweetest word I know is 'Love,' and the most important person I know is 'You'...

**...xxx...**

That felt refreshing. I can't believe I didn't update for nearly an entire year...anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I think I might start the next one ^_^

Chao for now ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate it, and to those like me who don't Merry 25th of December! I know many people on FF do celebrate Christmas so I attempted to make a Christmas themed letter. I apologise before hand for any mistakes about the holiday – I did try not to make any.  
Thanks to shika-kunfan001, Infinity Anime Chick, osnaptizjenelle143 and jazzy roxx97 for reviewing – you guys are awesome.

...xxx...

_**After the events of Hidden Letters...**_

Dear Amy Rose,

Merry Christmas my beautiful green eyed angel. How are you this fine morn? It's a perfect morning for perfect Christmas. We had a fresh shower of snow last night so everything is a like a foot deep in snow...or frozen water. See it as you will.

I seriously cannot wait for the party down ours today. Tails had me spend the whole day yesterday decorating the house and the tree. I know it's a bit last minute since everyone else had theirs up weeks ago but I'm not really a think ahead kinda guy. I started with the outside of the house; I really did not want to be outside in the evening when it's ten times colder. It looks good even if I do say so myself.

Anyway, I decorated outside and inside. The tree took the longest, but it was the most fun to do. I hung all sorts of pretty little things on it. It was nice to have a bunch of stuff from everyone to go on the tree; it brings us all together as one big family. No matter how much Shadow refuses to believe it. Tails put the yellow star on top; it's kinda become a tradition of ours. Ever since we we're younger, putting the star on the tree represented the coming of a new and more exciting adventure for us...

Santa's delivered all his presents as promised...not being able to open them is killing me. I figured if I avoided the living room till you turned up, then there was no chance of them being opened early. Knuckles is coming down around twelve because he's spending the morning fixing up the new security tech Tails gave him for the Master Emerald. I'm guessing Rouge is gonna turn up when he does, funny how she always seems to do that. Shadow's coming...whenever it suits his fancy I guess. You, Vanilla and Cream should be here soon, at least I hope you are. I haven't seen you for the past two days, and I'm getting kinda nervous at what you'll think of my decorating. I mean, come on, every girl loves a guy who can decorate nicely right?

I've got the fire burning in the living room, and Tails has all the food sorted. He got Vanilla and Cream to help with that yesterday while I was busy decorating the house. You should have seen the blush on his face when Cream decided to stay to watch him top the tree. I couldn't stop laughing and teasing him later.

The mistletoe's up, thanks to Vanilla who insisted that no Christmas was complete without the white berried plant. She hung it up right in front of door leading from the living room to the kitchen so I'd be careful when walking through there...

I better go help Tails with setting the table. I will see _you_ later...preferably under the mistletoe. I bet that made you smile...

Yours now and forever

Sonic the Hedgehog x

P.S

If a hug represented how much I loved you, I would hold you in my arms forever...

...xxx...

Thanks for reading and drop me a review if you can ^_^ Happy Holidays to you all!


	18. Memories of the Wind

This letter is based on episode 52 of Sonic X, I have finally got it done. I just couldn't find the motivation for it earlier so I'm very sorry about that.

Thanks to Infinity Anime chick, xXSunsparkXx, DJ Heidee, shika-kunfan001, jazzy roxx97, Romantic Person and 01SonAmy01 for reviewing and thanks to everyone who read it. You guys rock!

...xxx...

Dear Amy Rose,

Well...what can I say? Nothing seems to fit exactly how I'm feeling right now. It's good to be home is a complete understatement.

I missed you so much Ames, and by the look on your face when I landed at your door I'm guessing the feelings mutual. I missed everyone so bad, I thought about you guys every day I was away. But I'm home now, and hopefully I'll never have to leave you guys again. I will do everything in my power to keep the promise I made to you. It's true what they say; you never truly appreciate something until it's gone.

If I could ask you to promise me one thing, it would be to never shed a tear on someone who doesn't deserve it. When you broke down in front of me today, I truly understood the worth of a person's tears. They are too precious to be wasted, especially on a guy like me. I don't even deserve to be talked to after some of the things I've done to you. I forgot about our date and then ditched you for a race afterwards, I skipped out on countless dates and left you in my dust...literally. Heck, I don't even deserve a second glance after all that.

There was one good thing that came out of my absence. I finally know how Eggman truly feels about me. He won't admit it to my face, but he so missed me! He had no one to taunt and fight his weak robots twenty four hours of the day. Tails didn't do a bad job facing him off in his nightcap, but it really was lucky I came back at the time I did.

It was so hard not to taunt him about the hammer sticking out the side of his ship. Man, he must have wound you up really bad for you to throw so hard. I so would have loved the look of terror on his face with that feeling of something huge headed straight for you...yeah...I'm very experienced with that feeling.

I really want to know what he said now. I'm gonna have to do some digging later once I let everyone else know I'm finally home. I couldn't resist my urge to visit you first; I felt you deserved to know I was back before everyone else. You were always so upset every time a disappeared for a couple of days. When I landed outside your house, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. I wasn't entirely sure how long I'd been gone for. What if I'd been gone long enough for you to forget about me?

I can't stop thinking about that one sentence you said to me when I first saw you running up to me. You said that you'd wait the rest of your life to see me again...I'd wait forever and a day for you if it meant we could be together.

Yours now and forever,

Sonic the Hedgehog x

P.S

Absence sharpens love, presence strengthens it.

...xxx...

The post script at the end is one of Benjamin Franklins. I think it fitted perfectly with the theme of the letter.

Thanks for reading and drop me a review if you can :) Chao for now...


	19. Chapter 19

First update on this story for nine months today...yowzers! I don't know why but I just couldn't connect with this story for a really long time. I have at least ten other partly written chapters that I just couldn't find the words to complete. Hopefully you guys will like this one though, it's kinda short in my opinion.

Thank you so much to I'm Not Mad- I'm Alice, jazzy roxx97, Infinity Anime Chick, Romantic Person, shika-kunfan001, Jade01theHedgehog, CaptainCherryBlossom, 01SonAmy01, Gloria Spark, Pinkblur Amy, SonamyLovah, Clove the girl with knives 59, Perfectclaw, SuperSonicWarrior, DreamOrNightmare and KnightXInce. You guys are so awesome :)

...xxx...

Dear Amy Rose,

I was sat up on the mountains earlier; it would've been perfect if I didn't have a _very_ annoying advert jingle bouncing around in my head. I blame Dr Eggman. It was his fault I was watching the TV this morning when the advert came on. Honestly, who knew such an innocent looking animated rabbit could be so bothersome.

After about an hour of that ordeal, I decided to sing something else just to distract myself. I started off fine...but somehow the melody of the song kept merging into the jingle. I swear on Mobius, I even considered paying a visit to Shadow thinking maybe his constant brooding would make it go away.

Anyway, the whole point of that was so that I could explain the reasoning for this...and you're probably going to squish me with a death hug when you next see me... which I don't mind to be honest. I thought about it, and the best way to get rid of the tune was to make a new one which had a meaning. To have a meaning, it needs words about things I care about.

Basically, I wrote you a love song. Cue that aforementioned hug ;)

I've been thinking of writing you one for months now. I guess that rabbit jingle just gave me the shove I needed. I'm going to sing it to you at the upcoming charity ball. With all the planning you, Cream and Tails put into it, I'm sure the night is going to be amazing. If you need any help with decorating anything just give me a call...well, you're kinda short so you're gonna need my help reaching the high places anyway. I am much taller than you after all.

I have to go deliver this letter and then dig out my old guitar...I'll probably be really rusty; I haven't played since my Sonic Underground days. I'll try and come see you this evening, keep safe.

Yours now and forever

Sonic the Hedgehog x

P.S

To love a person is to learn the song that is in their heart, and to sing it to them when they have forgotten

...xxx...

I don't know whether to actually write a song for the next chapter or not...I could just leave it as it is and leave the song up to your imaginations...I guess I'll just have to see how it turns out.

Thank you all so much for reading, drop me a review if I can. Chao for now ;) (Hopefully sooner than nine months from now – fingers crossed)


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys, hope you guys are all well. This chapter is VERY different from previous chapters so I'm really hoping it wasn't a bad move to post it here rather than separately. It's the second chapter from Amy's point of view but it's more of a poem to Sonic rather than a letter. Anyway, I _really __**really**_ hope you guys enjoy it. Just wanted to point out that I beat my last update time by four months, woop woop!

Thank you so much to shika-kunfan001, 01SonAmy01, DreamOrNightmare and jazzy of the Akatsuki, , Guest, suzanna303 and Silvia A. Kennes for reviewing. You guys are awesome :)

...xxx...

Dear Sonic the Hedgehog,

I don't know what it is about you...

I never really understood why I used to chase after you, even after you constantly rejected me. I just knew that there was something inside me, something that kept telling me to keep trying. That one day you'd look through those beautiful emerald eyes of yours and see me the way I always saw you.

I don't know what it is about you...

I never really understood why whenever I'd catch a glimpse of you; millions of little butterflies would start to flutter inside of me. Their soft wings sending explosive shivers down my spine. The good kind that make your heart beat out of control and leave you feeling a little dizzy from excitement. The kind that gave me hope that maybe you felt the same way whenever you saw me.

I don't know what it is about you...

I never really understood why I always felt so helpless around you. I felt like I was always in the palm of your hand, impulsively hanging on to every word that you spoke. Wishing that one day, that same voice would say the words my ears longed to hear and my heart yearned to feel.

I don't know what it is about you...

I never really understood why whenever I'd get myself into a spot of trouble; you were always the one to save me. I'd just assume it was because that was just what you did, save people. But there was always a small part of me that would think it was because you wanted to make sure I was okay in person. That you wanted to get me yourself so that you could have an excuse to be alone with me, if only for a few minutes.

I don't know what it is about you...

I never _really_ understood.

But when you're lips touched mine for the first time, in the electrifying intensity of the moment... I understood.

When you whispered those all important three words, in the sweet surrender of the moment... I understood.

When you pulled me into a passionate embrace, in the exhilarating beauty of the moment...I understood.

Just like I had been yours from the moment we met, you had been mine. The unshakable pull of fate had drawn us together, and we were powerless to resist it. I understood that before I met you, I had never known the true power of love and that I was helplessly and unconditionally _**in love with you**_.

_But I still don't know what it is about you boy._

Yours forever and always

Amy Rose

P.S

There's this place in me where your fingerprints still rest, your kisses still linger, and your whispers softly echo. It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me.

...xxx...

Well, there it is. I hope I haven't put you guys off: S If I have, I apologise. I just felt the need to shake things up a bit and try something new.

Please drop a review and lemme know how I did. Until the next time, chao ;)


End file.
